


There’s a universal truth that everyone who has met Stacker Pentecost knows

by RocioWrites



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Crack, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-03 22:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12155877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RocioWrites/pseuds/RocioWrites
Summary: Tendo explains this truth to Mako when she’s still a teen, because she will do good always remembering everyone is lusting after her adoptive father all the time, just a fact of life, what can one do about it, right?





	There’s a universal truth that everyone who has met Stacker Pentecost knows

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write a tiny funny drabble about how everyone just loves Pentecost. Then it took life on its own and became this. Not even mad tbh.
> 
> This is super light and OoC and not exactly crack but like, it reads as if it’s been seriously written but the things happening are ridiculous and that’s why it’s funny. At least to me.
> 
> Also, no, I have no idea how everyone survived but they _did_ (except for Yancy. I’m so sorry Yancy, you’re still dead here).
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy it, I had a great time writing it so I’m sharing it, maybe it can bring a smile to someone out there!

There’s a universal truth that everyone who has met Stacker Pentecost knows.

And that truth is that anything he may ask, people will do.

 _Anything_.

Be it out of respect, or fear, or infatuation, or all of the above – no matter your motive, you _will_ comply. He needs to pick up some papers? Yes, sir. Someone has to clean the kitchen. Of course! Get in the fucking giant robot and kill an equally giant monster?! My pleasure, sir.

You don’t want him yelling at you for your insubordination or failure. Or you do, and that’s sort of kinky, but hey, who are others to judge that kind of thing, right? Each to their own.

And in the best of everyone’s interest, there’s this major fundamental understanding reached by all of those who have been graced with Pentecost’s presence at least once in their lives. He will command respect, imposing persona even in the worst of times, and you will respect him. Hell, you will _enjoy_ respecting him.

Because yeah, the world is ending. Everything is actually quite grim. So connecting with others in this level about this man is pretty comforting amidst the destruction and desolation all around.

Clock is ticking, and everyone knows it. And Pentecost will direct you towards what needs to be done to save the day.

Maybe it’s the voice or his straight tense posture – and people swooning all around pray for him to not be _that_ straight if you know what I mean. Maybe it’s his iciness or those tiny lopsided smiles he so rarely offers. Maybe it’s the way he leans into people and _listens_ to them when it’s important to do so, like when Dr. Gottlieb is actually giving useful information another average human will understand, tuning out the complex mathematics that led to it. Maybe it’s the way he never outright insults people, instead making his displeasure obvious with a glare and an order to _just put that damn piece of kaiju down Dr. Geiszler, no need to demonstrate with a specimen when you can in fact explain yourself with words_. Maybe it’s the way he gets Tendo’s jokes and looks amused when they’re especially funny. Maybe it’s the way you’ll never hear anyone saying something negative about him – the devotees agree Pentecost is stoic and a drill sergeant but damn if he doesn’t pull the attitude so perfectly. Maybe it’s the way Herc Hansen rolls his eyes at every rookie that falls for Marshal Pentecost. Maybe it’s the fact that he’s a fucking hero and you will never hear him bragging about any of his feats, he is humble after all. Maybe it’s Mako Mori and the way he rescued her and _raised_ her – and why, yes, now that you’re asking, there may be quite a lot of people with daddy issues running around, not like that’s relevant to him, adoptive father extraordinaire and whatnot.

Maybe Stacker Pentecost is a God amongst men, too attractive for mere mortals to resist. Or maybe everyone in the Shatterdomes are _reaaaaally_ into authority figures. Who knows?

To be honest, it could be a disaster if he were a different man, a lesser man. However, Stacker fucking Pentecost is _not_. He is the best version of the metaphorical better man, and all in real life! What else could you ask? He’s the man on the poster that promises excellence when you apply for the Jaeger Project.

Even in the darkest day, bonding through this universal truth is grounding. It’s what links the pilots with the K-Science unit with the technicians with the repair crew and administrative workers. It’s beautiful.

Meaning Stacker Perfection Pentecost is beautiful.

Tendo explains this truth to Mako when she’s still a teen, because she will do good always remembering everyone is lusting after her adoptive father all the time, just a fact of life, what can one do about it, right? She scrunches her nose in distaste and doesn’t get it. Dr Geiszler – _it’s Newt, man, come on_ – hypothesizes that Marshal Pentecost’s pheromones are only perceived by humans above nineteen years old. Tendo laughs at this but nods all the same, and Mako squints her eyes, lips a thin line of discontent. And _damn_ that kid, she’s learning all the cool moves from Pentecost, oh fuck she will be a weapon of massive destruction once she’s come of age.

“That sounds stupid.” She sniff. “How about when he wasn’t Marshal and just a Jaeger pilot?”

Tendo pats her head. “Oh sweet summer child.”

“He was never _just_ a pilot?” Dr. Geiszler offers. Mako scowls even more at this. “Oh God, who let you spend so much time with Hermann GrumpyPants here?!”

And that makes Dr. Gottlieb splutter and scowl as well. “Don’t call me those names!” He protests and glares at Dr. Geiszler before he can say anything that will surely offend the mathematician more. “Can’t you leave the kid alone?” He finally says, all stiffly as if he’s having Mako’s well-being in mind and nothing else.

They probably _could_ leave Mako alone, but she’s adorable and nice and that’s a weird combination in the Shatterdome.

However, she keeps scowling, unaware of the fondness these three adults feel for her.

“Ah-okay. It’s not that Marshal Pentecost was _simply_ a pilot.” Tendo states. “It’s that he wasn’t _just_ a pilot, you know?” Mako most definitely doesn’t know and she tilts her head to the side – adorably must I add. “He always commanded respect and people have always scrambled around him to do what he asks.”

“Or orders.” Dr. Geiszler adds.

“Please stop this nonsense, leave the child alone.” Dr. Gottlieb presses, shaking his head.

She’s not really that bothered. If this is something everyone knows and accepts as a real fact, then she has to know. Such a curious mind.

“You’re just mad because everyone knows about your crush on the Marshal!” Dr. Geiszler sing-songs and as Dr. Gottlieb glares, he sticks his tongue out. It never ceases to make Mako laugh.

“Scientists my a—” Tendo backtracks. “More like little kids, am I right?” He murmurs to her conspiratorially while the other two keep bickering. “About the Marshal… You will get it once you’re older, Mako dear, don’t worry about it now.”

And older she got.

And then she _gets it_. As a surprising mix of feelings, because on one hand, she’s extremely proud her sensei, her second father, is admired and looked up by everyone, he’s respected and even loved. But on the other hand… that means everyone harbors crushes on the man, which for her is awkward as all hell.

She catches technicians fluttering their eyelashes coquettishly in his direction, administrative staff trying really hard to make conversation with him. One Russian mechanic is way too infatuated and basically follows Pentecost around in the wish of getting noticed. Oh Pentecost _does_ notice him – he sends him picking up papers from the K-Science Unit or in coffee runs, making sure he gets the right beverage for Tendo. It’s endearing and cringe worthy in equal measures. One of the Wei brothers dropped his basketball once because he was distracted by Pentecost smiling privately at her, a sight a very small pool of people have witnessed, while they were talking in a corner.

Then there’s Chuck Hansen.

So she follows Tendo when she sees him marching towards the lab, she won’t talk about this with anyone else if not with the other three men.

Tendo nods acknowledging her presence, smirk already forming. “Miss Mori.” Mako clutches her papers to her chest, giving a shy smile as a non-verbal reply. “Hey guys!” He calls and lets her go in first.

“Good morning, doctors.” She exclaims after the grunts of greetings Tendo manages to get out of them. Her twinkling voice makes both look up.

A huge smiles breaks loose in Dr. Geiszler’s face. “Mako!” He cries out in delight and rushes to them.

Dr. Gottlieb slowly climbs down his ladder, leaving his beloved blackboard to go to her as well. “Miss Mori, good morning to you too.”

“You’re both awful.” Tendo snorts. “You see a cute girl and won’t even say hi to me, I can’t believe it.”

Mako laughs at this and Dr. Geiszler seems too pleased about it. Dr. Gottlieb rolls his eyes and greets Tendo with a sharp “Mr. Choi, good morning.”

“Sorry dude, the cute girl is top priority. We don’t see much of those here.” Dr. Geiszler teases, waggling his eyebrows at her. It makes Mako giggle.

“You’re never this glad to see me, I feel betrayed.” Tendo keeps it up. “Hmm, when you see Marshal Pentecost, you’re glad then, is that alright?” Mako shoots him a look, he already knows what has brought her here. “You science guys definitely have your faves, huh?” Dr. Gottlieb scoffs but his lips are curving upward nonetheless. “Now, talking about the Marshal…” He continues and looks at Mako with an eyebrow risen.

She looks at the open door but the hallway is blessedly empty. It almost feels like no one can invade this privacy.

“Chuck Hansen is the exception to the rule.” Mako announces, tone secretive, barely above a whisper.

Tendo whistles while Dr. Geiszler blinks surprised.

“If the rule is correct, there should _not be_ exceptions to prove its validity.” Dr. Gottlieb points out.

She shakes her head with endless fondness. “You know what I mean.”

“Okay. What you’re saying is that he’s the only person in the Shatterdome to not have a crush on Pentecost, right? Or you know, want to do things to him in bed that we’re not able to say to your face. Nor his, of course.” Tendo clarifies. Sort of.

She nods because despite the wording, that’s exactly what she’s saying.

“Maybe he’s strictly straight.” Dr. Gottlieb offers, slightly uninterested.

Dr. Geiszler snorts and gets himself into a coughing fit. “Oh no. The only straight that kid is, is a straight up bitch.” He says once he’s stopped coughing.

“Language!” Dr. Gottlieb protests.

“He’s not ‘strictly straight’, believe me.” He continues as if he didn’t hear the other, even making the air quotes with his index fingers.

Mako watches him curiously while Dr. Gottlieb has the kind of expression that can be mistaken for a grimace but it’s not that, it’s not a contained smile either so it could mean anything really.

“You know something we don’t, Newt my little man?” Tendo asks and he splutters, shaking his head effusively. “Oh God, don’t tell me you—”

“ _NO_.”

“For goodness, Newton, if you did something to that kid, I swear… He’s Miss Mori’s age, what are you even thinking?” Dr. Gottlieb presses.

“Fuck, shit, _no_!”

“ _Language_.” This time is a venomous hiss.

“Ew, _gross_ , I wouldn’t touch Chuck with a stick, shut up man, please.” Tendo rises an eyebrow. “Okay, okay, okay, not gross _now_ that he’s a man and not a boy, he’s 21, Hermann, that’s legal everywhere, don’t nag me!” He spits towards Dr. Gottlieb and Mako can’t help the grin. “And he’s got all that—” His hands fly around his chest seeming to indicate the excellent physical appeal of Chuck Hansen. “—jock look going on that, you know, it’s more than okay to look at.” Mako outright laughs at this although she kind of agrees. “But! _But_ I didn’t touch him. Have you _looked_ at him? Like I’m suicidal and I’d even try my luck with jock types, _hello_ , nerds don’t mix with those guys, haven’t you heard?”

Tendo takes advantage of the small pause to breath and asks “How do you know he isn’t straight then?”

Dr. Geiszler looks guilty. “I saw him making out with one of Striker’s repair crew and I know for a fact that the guy is a man. So…” He drawls. “There.” He makes a ta-da gesture with his restless hands. “Refuted Chuck’s heterosexuality.”

“Did you just out him?” Mako has to ask.

“He was sticking his tongue into another guy’s throat in the middle of the repair bay on busy hours, everyone passing by could see them, _come on_. Give me a break here, kiddo.”

Dr. Gottlieb still looks suspicious as hell but lets it go.

“Very well then.” Tendo nods, way too amused. “What’s the next hypothesis as to why he’s immune to the Marshal’s charms?” Mako scrunches her nose at this. Dr. Geiszler shrugs. “What’s your best guess Gottlieb?”

Dr. Gottlieb eyes Tendo’s amused smile, eyes bright. He’s having the time of his life with this gossip, the doctor can tell. “Marshal Pentecost might be too much of a parental figure for him to feel attraction.” He says as clinical as possible in hopes of not making Mako uncomfortable.

“That hasn’t stopped others.” Dr. Geiszler adds in a rush. “But maybe that’s just it, he already has too many unsolved topics with his real father, better not to get into Pentecost. Simple. Could be it.”

“Sounds reasonable.” Tendo approves. “What do you think, Mako?”

“Sounds logical.” _Too logical for Chuck_ she almost says. Years of discipline preventing her from spilling all her thoughts.

However, the other three can see her meaning clear on her face. They’re not mind-readers but they’re _very_ smart and know her quite well.

They settle for this theory nonetheless. At least until new data shows up to be analyzed and new hypothesis can be reached.

Then, Marshal Pentecost himself goes to pick up the only Ranger left, Raleigh Becket, because the end is near and he really wants to save humankind, thank his merciful brave soul. Ignoring everyone’s wish of ending this war to declare their undying love for the man. It won’t happen, Pentecost is sort of a dream most are okay with not making it come true – rejection hurts so there is that preventing any inconveniences. Besides, people truly respect his command and status. And damn, he guides the resistance into _winning_. This is a suicide mission, everyone involved in it is very aware of it and they go to face their destiny with utmost conviction. And yet, after drifting with kaiju and changing tactics on the spot, they kill the monsters on this side and collapse the breach and they are all here to tell the tale.

It is unimaginable. But Marshal Stacker Fucking Perfection Pentecost made it happen. The Shatterdome is all but cheers and alcohol and celebration and music and phone calls home and shouting and singing and praising and hugs and kisses and— yes, this is the end and the beginning and everything in between in a single moment.

Mako still has unshed tears on her eyes, emotion right up her sleeves. Pentecost gave a short speech and asked them to relax for once. _Permission to be dismissed_. Shortly after, Herc Hansen directs him to medical bay for an obvious check. It’s almost funny how he’s the only one going there while everyone else, bloody and exhausted are passing bottles around and celebrating. Aleksis Kaidonovsky is hugging Drs. Gottlieb and Geiszler until it looks painful. Tendo is clutching a vodka bottle with no shame whatsoever. Raleigh gets hugged by everyone he passes by and when he crosses a shy look with Mako they are inevitably pulled towards each other.

Tendo escapes Crimson Typhoon’s crew without losing his bottle and in the way to them snatches Chuck’s hand. Oh. _Oh_. Mako understands. She nods at him and gives a meaningful look to Dr. Geiszler.

_It’s time to settle this and finally find out._

“Aw yeah!” He says, excited and extracts Dr. Gottlieb from Sasha Kaidonovsky’s arms. Dr. Gottlieb seems grateful for it but then sees the others ahead and he frowns. “Oh hush, you grumpy stick in the mud, you’re as curious as the rest of us! This is the perfect moment to settle it, we’re all half drunk on happiness and adrenaline and the other half on alcohol. Pitch perfect for this!”

Mako laughs just as Tendo gives the most mischievous grin she’s seen in a long time. Chuck seems so lost and out of place that she can’t help a grin of her own. Chuck looks at Raleigh for some helpful clue but he shrugs, he knows nothing either.

“Something about settling something they’re all curious about and you apparently have the answer?” He supplies, trying to be loud enough for Chuck to hear but not yelling as to maintain some attempt at privacy.

Everyone loves their heros. However, right now, no one’s paying them attention as they move out from the mess hall.

Mako wonders absentmindedly if that was him giving meaning to Dr. Geiszler’s words or if it’s something he felt in the drift hungover. _A bit of both, I guess_ his voice in her head clarifies.

Chuck arches an eyebrow when he spots the doctors following close behind. He never shakes Tendo’s hand off and that’s a good sign, he’s being docile. Probably the whiskey the finance staff gave him has something to do with it.

The hallway rumbles with the music and cheering from the mess but it’s undoubtedly more tranquil here, echos of steps and whispers of conversations filtering through but not invasively enough to worry. Tendo keeps smirking and it’s making Chuck uncomfortable now, Raleigh looking at the technician trying to deduce what this is all about.

“Chuck, Chuck my man.” He says and offers a sip of his vodka. The Ranger eyes the bottle, then Tendo’s face, then behind him where Mako and Raleigh are standing way too close. And then, the doctors basically crashing into Raleigh’s back.

“Hey, dude, just spit it out!” Dr. Geiszler exclaims and pushes through. “How do you do it?”

“Dear God, Newton, and everyone really, can’t we leave Young Hansen alone?” Dr. Gottlieb objects.

“Hell no!” Tendo replies and giggles and that is the vodka’s fault.

Dr. Geiszler turns and helps Dr. Gottlieb to a tiny chair strategically close-by, a bit out of place here but thankfully present for the doctor’s benefit. And that’s when he notices Raleigh.

“What about you, Becket?” He asks and with the cracked lenses, the dry blood, the disheveled clothes and the manic smile Raleigh gulps and pleads with his eyes for Mako to explain.

“Oh I never got to ask you.” She says and it’s soft and a bit embarrassed.

“No need to.” Tendo chimes in. He’s still holding Chuck by the hand, the little shit. “He’s totally aware of the universal truth, he’s been around the ‘domes long enough.”

“Ah.” Raleigh breathes out, cheeks flushing suddenly. Another set of shy looks is exchanged between him and Mako and then they’re both smiling sweetly and ashamed. “Well, yes. We all know about that, no shame on it, right?” It definitely contradicts the state of cute redness on his face and tip of his ears. He clears his throat. “I mean, I’m sorry Mako.” He adds as an afterthought and fake coughs the awkwardness away.

“Poor Mako is used to it by now.” Dr. Geiszler dismisses, a hand on Dr. Gottlieb’s hand on the cane, his other flying in the air in a shooing motion.

“ _Now_ you’re worrying me.” Chuck finally speaks up, shrugging once and for all Tendo’s hand on his. “What the fuck is going on?” He checks with Mako and she only smiles. “Do I even want to know?”

“Probably not.” Dr. Gottlieb tells him honestly and that makes a shiver run down his spine in fearful anticipation.

“Wait.” Tendo moves as if he’s going to grab him again but a glare makes him reconsider. He swallows around his throat and nods. Focusing, he nods again. “You don’t know? For real? About the Marshal?”

“About…” Chuck seems even more uncomfortable now. “About his… illness?” He tries, eyes wide as saucers.

“Shhh!” Dr. Geiszler hushes him. Mako looks uncomfortable too now, fuck.

“We don’t talk about that, no.” Tendo shakes his head.

“Sorry.” Chuck mumbles.

“But we _are_ talking about everyone in every ‘dome falling for the Marshal.”

Silence.

Chuck blinks.

Dr. Gottlieb sighs a tired, long-suffering sigh. Dr. Geiszler snickers. Raleigh shifts his weight from one feet to the other, strangely timid. Tendo is still smirking, the bastard. Mako is watching him intently.

Chuck blinks again. He must be dreaming. Having a nightmare, more like it.

The silence stretches. And despite the booming from the mess hall, it feels too quiet here.

Chuck blinks some more.

“You okay there buddy?” Raleigh has the heart to ask.

“I— I don’t think so, no.”

“Uh.”

Mako gifts him a noncommittal pat on his arm. “It’s okay. I’m pretty sure you don’t find the Marshal attractive.” She says as if she’s forgiving him.

“ _What?!_ ”

Dr. Geiszler snorts and shakes his hand. “You’re the only around here, dude. And well, Mako, but she’s his daughter so.” Chuck definitely wants the breach to open again and some random kaiju to show up and eat them all, end his misery in this plane of existence. “That’s why we need to know, is it true? You don’t harbor secret feelings for him? And if that’s true, how the hell are you immune to Pentecost’s irresistible charm? Huh?”

Chuck risks a glance at Dr. Gottlieb who seems the only reasonable here but he’s scowling mildly and looking at him as if he’s some elusive equation that he can solve.

“That’s what my old man meant by ‘the universal truth around here’? That’s— that’s fucked up, mate.”

“Yeah…”

“Mr. Choi, you’re not helping. Young Hansen is already irritated and uncomfortable, not an easy position for him I bet.”

Dr. Geiszler chuckles. “Do you want him _in some other position_ , Herms?” And he high-fives Tendo. Amazing.

Chuck chokes on his own saliva and wants so desperately to get out of here. Dr. Gottlieb turns bright red and complains, babbling about how Newton is never to speak that nickname _ever_ again and if he does so, he will use his cane for something else apart from its intended purpose and how disrespectful was he being saying such a thing and how he _wasn’t_ the one admiring the muscles of Young Hansen so maybe _Newton_ was the one wanting the boy in _other positions_ and oh _God_ why didn’t he just die in that suicide mission?

Dr. Geiszler outright laughs at his colleague. “Just kidding, babe.” He says, and deposits a tender kiss on top of Dr. Gottlieb’s head, too intimate honestly. Dr. Gottlieb’s protests die down but the pink color on his cheeks persists as an aftereffect of the PDA.

Raleigh and him have the decency to look away. Mako just smiles enamoured by the tenderness and ease on the fondness they share. It could be kind of cute if they weren’t making innuendos about him.

“Look, this is getting ridiculous and I’m starting to feel like I’ve been kidnapped by a bunch of freaks. Can we move on from this? I have no idea why everyone else is after Marshal Pentecost but I am _not_ and that’s the end of it.”

Tendo looks so disappointed. “Spoilsport.”

“We were hoping there was a reason behind it. But maybe there isn’t?” Mako provides. Chuck nods, ready for this nightmare to end.

“Our guess was that you already have enough daddy issues with your own father that liking Pentecost was too close to home.” Dr. Geiszler explains, shrugging.

If looks could kill...

“ _Newton_.” Dr. Gottlieb reprimands with gritted teeth.

“Wha— Oh shit, I said that out loud without filtering, right? Fuck, shit, sorry man!” Chuck was ready to fight his way out of this and now he won’t feel one bit guilty about delivering some punches. “There’s nothing wrong with having unresolved daddy issues— I mean!” Chuck positively growls at this. “Uh, I mean— I don’t know what I mean, someone help me please?” Dr. Geiszler begs. “I have no idea what to say now, please Chuck don’t kill me, I’ve survived a kaiju up close and personal and I’d like to live now? Please? I’m _very_ sorry, I swear!”

“Just shut it.” He grunts.

“Yes, good, thanks!” A pause. “Sorry.”

And then it hits him. Chuck inspects Mako, she’s neutral if a bit amused. He inspects Tendo as well, who is amused if a bit neutral. They _should_ know. Probably. Maybe they do and enjoy all the gossip and speculation? He doesn’t know but whatever.

He sighs. “Do you know where my old man is now?” It’s so out of the blue for everyone else that no one answers. “No one? You have three guesses.”

“At the medical bay.” Dr. Gottlieb responds at last. “He took the Marshal there.”

“Of course he did.” The suggestive tone should do it.

Tendo blinks.

Silence.

Dr. Gottlieb rises an eyebrow.

More silence.

Mako blinks.

In the mess hall someone is slurring through one of those old emo songs. Here, silence.

Dr. Geiszler bites his lip shut.

More voices join in the singing, Chuck know this one, it’s the one that goes _When I was a young boy, my father took me into the city, to see a marching band…_ In this hallway, the silence persists.

Raleigh tilts his head, squinting his eyes and trying to make sense of it.

 _He said, “Son when you grow up, would you be the savior of the broken, the beaten and the damned?”. He said, “Will you defeat them, your demons, and all the non-believers, the plans that they have made?”_ It’s comically out of tune. In his brain, Chuck follows the lyrics.

“Oh.” Tendo says.

“ _Oh_.” Mako says.

Raleigh imitates the movement, his mouth falls open, O shaped, but no sounds come out of it.

“What?” Dr. Geiszler screeches.

“Ah.” Dr. Gottlieb mumbles.

Someone is shouting for the singing guys to shut the fuck up. Eh, Chuck agrees, it’s not that great of a song.

“Yeah.” He too agrees to the various degrees of amazement. “I’m leaving now. And I’m never speaking of this.”

Incredibly enough, he pats Raleigh’s shoulder as he goes. He’s saying s _orry you’re stuck with Mako and her freak friends_. That sounds too sympathetic though. Maybe he’s pitying him, for being stuck with Mako and her freak friends _and_ because Pentecost is already taken. That has never been part of the universal truth, mind you.

Oh how the tables have turned, Chuck is the one leaving with a smirk and the others are left awkward and not fully understanding. He’s retracting his wishes for the kaiju to show up again, yep, this right now isn’t misery at all.

“Huh. Interesting.” Tendo says to Chuck’s back. Raleigh wants to believe he’s talking about the revelation and not… well, Chuck’s back. Which is sort of interesting, but that is _not_ the point.

“I didn’t know!” Mako states, visibly shaken.

Dr. Geiszler bursts out laughing. “Priceless.” He points out. “Oh God, Mako you have a step-brother now!”

This time it’s not a threat, Dr. Gottlieb does hit him with the cane. The laughing fit stops, replaced by an _ow, dude, Herms, that hurts_ that everyone ignores.

“Well.” Tendo sighs before taking a long swing of his forgotten vodka. “It still stands. Mako and Chuck are exceptions because they’re both Marshal Pentecost’s adoptive kids.” Raleigh shudders. “How cute.”

Dr. Gottlieb rolls his eyes. “I’m with Young Hansen here. We should never talk about this. Ever again. Please.”

“I don’t want a brother.” Mako utters, more to herself than to the others.

“Yeah, just focus on that part. Nothing weird about anything else, huh.” Raleigh is starting to believe Chuck’s sympathy. “Let’s go back to the party.”

“I think Newton and I should go to the medical bay.” Dr. Gottlieb confesses. Tendo wiggles his eyebrows. “Not to check on Marshal Pentecost and Ranger Hanser, Mr. Choi. To get scans and MRIs, we drifted with a bloody kaiju!” He explains, obfuscated.

“I did the thing twice!” Dr. Geiszler tells them almost proudly.

“Exactly why _you_ need to go more than me.”

Dr. Geiszler pouts and gives puppy dog eyes, yet he helps the other to stand up and off they go.

“ _I_ didn’t drift with a kaiju so _I’m_ going back with my beloved friend.” Tendo narrates all while looking at the bottle in his hand.

Raleigh shakes his head permissively. And offering his hand to Mako, they both follow the technician into the mess hall once again, music and mirth receive them.

Yes, there’s a universal truth that everyone who has met Stacker Pentecost knows.

The lesser known part of said truth is that Herc Hansen is an even stronger man, too sure that Pentecost is his and his alone and never feeling threatened by _everyone else in the goddamn Shatterdome_. Bless his brave soul also.

**Author's Note:**

> (I hope I made you sing that My Chemical Romance song, not sorry!)


End file.
